<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蓝家cp100问】83line 后50问（下） by Kruserkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874374">【蓝家cp100问】83line 后50问（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk'>Kruserkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superjunior - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>83line, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Freeform, M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC预警🆘 文内有梗 考古向 甜</p><p>写在前面：本来想自己编的 但是写着写着就开始考古了…所以有真有假 看着玩就好 勿上升真人！</p><p>一共一百个问题 分四部分（微量赫海）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蓝家cp100问】83line 后50问（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>各位欢迎回来！</p><p>K：你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  </p><p>澈：咬着嘴唇流眼泪</p><p>特：我说不好，一方面是没有精力看表情，另一方面是因为角度的问题我不太能看到。</p><p> </p><p>K：和恋人以外的人H也可以吗？</p><p>特&amp;澈：不可以  </p><p> </p><p>K：你对S. M.有兴趣吗？</p><p>特：S. M.呢，是我们很想感谢的公司…</p><p>澈：呀！说什么呢！</p><p>特（笑）：我们平时会玩一点</p><p>澈（点头笑）</p><p> </p><p>K：如果对方突然不再索求身体了，你会？</p><p>特：那一定是有人假扮的金希澈，虽然平时看起来他的体力不行，但是那时候完全是精力王的程度！</p><p>澈：我们特儿，平时很少主动，都是开始做之后才会主动一点。</p><p> </p><p>K：你对强  奸怎么看？</p><p>特：不可原谅的十分恶劣的犯罪行为</p><p>澈：狗崽子哔——哔——</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>K：H中比较痛苦的是？</p><p>特：他总是把我弄哭</p><p>澈：有时候第二天早上他会生气</p><p>K：因为…不和谐吗？</p><p>特：…因为腰疼</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>K：在迄今为止H中，最令你觉得兴奋，焦虑的场所是？</p><p>特：可以不回答吗？</p><p>K：不可以</p><p>特：…待机室</p><p>澈：啊…对，待机室</p><p>K（惊讶）：哦！！！待机室！！！（记住这个待机室）</p><p> </p><p>K：曾有受方主动诱惑的事情吗？</p><p>特（脸红）：今天没有中场休息吗？</p><p>K（冷酷）：回答完这个就休息</p><p>特：我觉得没有，但是希澈总会说我在诱惑他（回头看）</p><p>澈：你就是在诱惑我</p><p> </p><p>K：好的，二位休息一下吧。</p><p>特（抓住希澈的手）：那…我们可以回待机室吗？</p><p>澈：你还说没有诱惑我！</p><p>特（笑）：哪里啊，我只问了可不可以回待机室啊～</p><p>K：休息只有5分钟，二位确定要回待机室吗？</p><p>特：只有5分钟？那算了。（遗憾）</p><p>澈：呀！这不是诱惑吗？</p><p>K：二位今天状态很好（给大佬递水）</p><p>澈（骄傲）：当然了，我们昨晚有好好的预习。</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>K：好的我们继续，攻方有过强暴行为吗？</p><p>特：澈儿有时候有点粗鲁，但是算不上强暴的程度</p><p>K：有时候？</p><p>澈：他不承认他在诱惑我的时候</p><p>K：…刚才？</p><p> </p><p>K：当时受方的反应是？</p><p>澈：他很享受</p><p>特：我都哭了！</p><p>澈：这家伙，不是流点眼泪就叫哭啊</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>K：对您来说H的理想对象是？</p><p>特：温柔的希澈</p><p>澈：特儿</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>K：现在的对方符合你的理想吗？</p><p>特：温柔的时候符合</p><p>澈：符合</p><p> </p><p>K：在H中有使用过小道具吗？</p><p>澈：丝带，眼罩…还有一些…哎…我们不是s. m. 的吗～尤其是我们特儿的手腕很漂亮，和丝带很配。</p><p>特（笑）：内</p><p> </p><p>K：你的第一次发生在几岁的时候？对象是现在的恋人吗？</p><p>澈：22岁</p><p>K：22岁？！！</p><p>澈：05年，我和特儿住一个房间</p><p>特：对</p><p>K：你们不是说过房间装饰像阴阳两极一样一半红一半白吗？</p><p>澈：对啊，我们说物品是分开的，又没说我们是分开的。</p><p>*20051209YoungStreet *（我真是万万没想到这里也能埋梗）</p><p> </p><p>K：喜欢被对方亲吻哪里？</p><p>澈：小腹</p><p>特：手腕</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>K：H中最能被对方取 悦的方法是？</p><p>特（脸红）：他用 力的时候</p><p>澈：他带着哭腔叫老公的时候</p><p> </p><p>K：H时你会想什么？  </p><p>特：可能有点奇怪，我总是害怕自己会着火，然后胡思乱想</p><p>澈：我不喜欢他不专心，就会强迫他专心，还有着火到底是什么鬼啊！</p><p>K：希澈呢？</p><p>澈：我们特儿又漂亮又可怜又可爱，眼睛水汪汪的，唱歌的嗓子叫起老公来真好听…</p><p>特（脸红）：呀！金希澈！够了！</p><p> </p><p>K：一晚H的次数是？</p><p>特：没有数过</p><p>澈：特儿要多少有多少</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>K：H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢？</p><p>澈：我们特儿，特别会给我脱衣服！（转头）你不会是私下偷偷练过吧？</p><p>特：没有练过，我们互相帮忙。</p><p>K：？</p><p> </p><p>K：对于你而言H是？  </p><p>澈：是我们情感的自然流露吧，不可缺少的部分</p><p>特（点头）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>K：最后，请对恋人说一句话吧！</p><p>澈：我们特儿呢，真的是上天派给我的天使，已经一起走过了很远，以后我们要一起走的更远，我爱你。</p><p>特（撩了撩头发笑）：这问题真的好老套…为什么大家都叫我们做这个呢？</p><p>K：求你了，最后一个问题，让我们圆满的完成吧好吗？</p><p>特（回头看着澈笑）：好吧，我来说一句，希澈xi？</p><p>澈：哦？</p><p>特（拉住澈的手）：一会儿可以麻烦金老师去一下我们的待机室吗，我给摄制组准备了礼物，但是上面的丝带我自己弄的不那么漂亮…所以…（眨眼）</p><p>澈（起身）：走，现在就去。</p><p>K（看着金某抱起了朴某）：丝带？我真是信了你的鬼话…呀！还没说结束语呢！</p><p>K：…好的，我们83line的访谈已经完结了，感谢大家的收看，在这里【蓝家cp100问】节目组感谢大家的关注和喜爱，我们下期再见！</p><p> </p><p>后台</p><p>海（兴奋）：哇！刚才希澈hiong抱着特哥走过去了！他们干什么去了！</p><p>赫（牙龈笑）：你想知道吗？</p><p>海（开朗）：想</p><p>赫：走，我们回我们的待机室，我去给你讲一讲。</p><p>PD：…哎赫海是吧，别走别走啊，你们那组马上开始了！</p><p>赫（嫌弃）：那等结束了我给你讲。</p><p>海（疯狂点头）</p><p>云：孩子们，今天不要去83的待机室那边，和自己的cp呆在自己待机室里，明白了吗？</p><p>赫（开朗）圭（开朗）：当然了！</p><p>ps：83的部分完结啦～一边写这个系列一边考古 我也觉得很幸福 祝我们83line永远幸福健康 祝suju十五周年大发！</p><p>pps：下一期赫海会更 时间未定💙</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ps：83的部分完结啦～一边写这个系列一边考古 我也觉得很幸福 祝我们83line永远幸福健康 祝suju十五周年大发！</p><p>pps：下一期赫海会更 时间未定💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>